Without You I'm Nothing
by sakunade
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know how to love. [SasuSaku]
1. i feel you

_I feel you_

He saw her.

He saw her wherever he went. She was in his thoughts and in his darkest dreams.

There was no way to take away this feeling he had inside. It's been so long since such a feeling was found deep within him. He remembers it as the feeling he had once for his mother and the feeling he once wished his father to give him.

A sense of love...

The Uchiha avenger had no time for love.

It was irrelevant to his cause.

He didn't need to love in order to deal with his ambition. To take care of what he had to do.

Why was he feeling the way he was?

Why was this feeling tearing him up inside?

It ate him away, slowly disarming him to the point of vulnerability.

Then it came to him that he was vulnerable to this feeling. Though he was no stranger to it, its presence was soothing. Though he withered in denial, he knew that this emotion was something that he couldn't hide forever. If he didn't do something, then it would harm his cause.

It would destroy him...and make him vulnerable.

He couldn't take that possibility. It would be devastating not only to himself, but to those around him. He knew the truth, but decided against it. When the time comes, he knew what he had to do.

Even if he had to surrender his whole being to the devil known as the snake sannin, then he would allow it. As long as his ambition had taken course and his brother was dead.

Yet, there was still another sense of emotion deep within him.

Regret.

He regretted it all, because of how he made her feel.

She cried for him, denied herself of the freedoms of her village. She would deny all to be with him. He denied her gratitude, but left her with a thank you.

That was the only thing he could give her.

He couldn't give her a kiss, because he didn't know how to give off any sense of emotion. He was too numb to give a gentle kiss, or a hug. An embrace would have done suffice enough, but he was too cold inside. He was afraid to rub off his own essence into her. He was afraid of destroying her within. To Drug her, and leave her to wither for him begging for more.

As much as he denied it, the Uchiha avenger was making progress.

His heart was warming up, vulnerable to her love.

"Sasuke-sama?"

He glanced towards the door; eyes no longer peered towards the window. "What is it?" his voice showed no sense of emotion, as if he were numb. Each word that came from his lips came out as if they were their own facade.

"Orochimaru-sama seeks your presence…"

He moved back the bangs from across his face to the sides, flicking a piece of hair from his fingertip. "Figures…". Even though it was his own choice to come to the devil himself, Sasuke began to realize the ultimate truth of his deception. It was all a lie. It was the lie that Sasuke found himself believing, but denying within.

Kabuto glanced at him once he walked by, leaving the cold and darkness of his room.

This boy, he thought, would eventually destroy them all.

The power within his cursed seal cannot contain itself any longer he believed. Even though his thoughts betrayed his master, Sasuke-kun was the only sense of hope for those who wanted to be free from Orochimaru's iron grasp. Kabuto could only hope that there could be a way to contain the Uchiha avenger before it was too late.

His thoughts traced back to flashes of pink and magenta. All he saw in his thoughts were bright colours of the unknown. He thought that it was her presence, whenever he saw them. That she was thinking of him, and only him. He hated the way the colours would fly around his inner thoughts, forever clouding him with a sense of warmth instead of hatred.

The hatred and spite for his brother, was being replaced by unknown emotions and colours?

He hated how his mind would drift towards a dangerous zone whenever he left his room.

But then again, the more he stayed within the walls of his only home, the more he thought of her. He closed his eyes, before walking to the entrance of Orochimaru's confides where they trained, and where he learned many of the snake sannin's secrets.

Opening his eyes, he opened the door and met his master.

The devil himself who lured him to possess ultimate power, this was the man.

This was him, in the flesh and filled with blood.

"Welcome Sasuke-kun."

He didn't hear his words, instead it all felt familiar. Almost as if they were her words, wishing him a happy return back to their village.

He had to do something before these emotions would eventually destroy him. Not only destroy, but corrupt him.

"Is something the manner?"

"No." He answered back almost brashly. "There's nothing wrong."

"So then, let's continue with our training Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood in position, waiting for the snake sannin to make his attack. His thoughts and memories of Konoha slipped, and his mind was set back to his goal and ambition. No more were his head filled with memories neither of the past nor of the present. No more was his mind set on her, and her feelings.

This is how Uchiha Sasuke lived.

The 15 year old Uchiha massacre survivor, the one who vowed to kill his own brother, lived in utter denial.

* * *

Author's Notes: This started out as a drabble for a friend of mine until I got this idea and came up with this. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. It seems like the plot bunnies just keep bouncing into my head giving me new ideas.   



	2. no lies, just love

_no lies, just love._

There was a sense of feeling that came within her, whenever she looked out towards that sunset. For others, it marked the end of the day. Their hard work to be set aside for the next day but for her, it meant many things. It meant the end of the once team 7, the end of a friendship, the end of an era she wished would return.

This is how Haruno Sakura lived.

Always thinking what would have happened, if things went differently. If only Sasuke hadn't left Konoha but stayed with her. Unfortunately, she knew that his leave from the village was inevitable. It was bound to happen, especially since he was too drowned in his own hate and spite.

She wanted to uncoil him from the chains of hate, and release him.

She wanted to make him a free man, and allow him to see how the world was.

Instead of living in hate, he would live in love. In love with her, and the two would live happily ever after. For the time being, her happily ever after won't happen just yet. She was going to make him see, to understand the truths of love and hate. That hate was only a path of the dark, while love was a path of the light.

He made it clear that he did not want to be saved, that he didn't want to include her nor Naruto in the whole big mess. She wanted to be in that mess, to be in the center of his world. She wanted to be his world, instead of his ambition being the thing that drove him.

Everything in his world was fueled with hate and spite.

Fueled with the passion to kill his brother, and avenge his whole clan.

What a life her beloved Uchiha avenger lived!

If only she could wrap him in with the warmth she gave, and disarm him.

That was her goal, to disarm the Uchiha avenger.

Not through words, but through actions.

Sakura looked towards her master, a sigh of relief escaping from her lips. "So, Tsunade-Shishou is that all for today?" she asked, putting away the gloves into her pocket.

Tsunade nodded, placing a firm grip on Sakura's shoulder. "You're improving. Better than I expected..."

With those words her life brightened. She was a few steps closer from completing her other goal. She wanted, with all her might, to become stronger. She wanted to be proud of being a kunoichi, and others to be proud of her. At the time, she was one of Konoha's most gifted medical ninjas. She helped around the hospital during her free time off missions, and usually visited the patients.

Sometimes, she would pass by the old hospital room that Sasuke used to be in before he left Konoha. The memories were still glued in that room. Part of her could hear the argument that climaxed to the fight between her two teammates.

She sighed once more, wiping away the sweat from her brow with her wrist. She smiled, looking up at her master. "I've been practicing a lot recently…"

Tsunade smiled. "It shows."

With those words of approval, Sakura felt as if Sasuke had returned and her whole world was set.


End file.
